


That Time Kotetsu Learned His Secret

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: That Time Series [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Did I really write this?, M/M, Oh my gosh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu always wondered where he went three days a week, where Barnaby managed to vanish to without his knowing. When he finally thinks of a way to track him down it's not exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Kotetsu Learned His Secret

He knew everything there was to know about Barnaby Brooks Jr. Everything. He knew when he woke up, what time he went to bed (if he did), what he liked to eat for every meal, when he liked to go running, and just exactly what it was that made him howl like a cat in heat in bed, not to mention that spot behind his knees that elicited a noise that Kotetsu was convinced wasn’t entirely human. 

But there was a spot in his schedule that Kotetsu had absolutely no grasp of. It had existed as long as Kotetsu had known him and he had persistently inquired about it to no avail. For two hours three times a week Barnaby would vanish into thin air. Kotetsu had looked everywhere in the studios, searched high and low in his apartment, he had even followed him one day but the blonde had been too crafty for him. 

Not today. Nope. He wasn’t going to lose him this time. So he set out from the office and… trotted up the hall to Saito’s office. _Okay_ so he was cheating, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t tried everything else before (no it wasn’t because he hadn’t thought to talk to Saito before now…). It didn’t take long to convince Saito to give him the address, _okay_ so he had to promise to let him run a few tests on the modified Tiger suit… and _yes_ he had to swear he’d actually show up… but this was important! 

He didn’t feel the least bit sorry for invading his partner’s personal space (okay so maybe he did). But Barnaby’s schedule puzzle had him frustrated; everything about Barnaby was on display except for this specific thing. Of all people shouldn’t his lover be allowed to know where he went? Shouldn’t the person that made him moan obscenities in the middle of the night be allowed to have some general idea of what was happening? 

He repeated those thoughts in his head as he walked steadily down the street, glancing up to make sure he knew where he was going. He was wearing jeans today, dressed down from his normal attire for his own sanity. He wasn’t even wearing his hat. He didn’t want to be recognized, though on second thought: he rubbed his beard. No time for that now. He stopped in front of the address and blinked. “You can’t be serious.” He checked the paper again. “Well hell this is the address.” He scraped his nails against his scalp curiously. 

He felt weird and uncomfortable as he walked into the building, short people ran past him all braids and pink shoes. There was something really wrong with this situation and wondered if Barnaby had actually teamed up with Saito to send him to the wrong place. _Sounds like him, actually_. Kotetsu thought bitterly. But, to his surprise, when he asked about his partner’s location the nice girl at the desk pointed him up a set of stairs. He thanked her quickly and hurried off. 

“He’s really here then?” He crouched low and peered in through the crack in the door. He was picturing something entirely different from what he saw. His lips parted curiously, golden eyes utterly stunned. 

Barnaby was barely clothed, wearing one of his signature black shirts and shorts that Kotetsu wanted to slap himself over. They were just as tight as his shirt, clinging to every part of his body that made Kotetsu’s mouth water. Every defined muscle of his body was obvious as he swept in a pirouette, back arched gracefully. And the mirrors on every wall of the room didn’t help anything either. 

“ _Pas assemblé en avant_!” A woman’s voice said and startled Kotetsu out of his reverie. The movement Barnaby made at that moment reminded Kotetsu very distinctly of a movement he had seen him do before. 

_Ballet_. That shouldn’t surprise him as much as it did. Certainly he should have known that Barnaby was more than flexible, and his sheer tensile strength and endurance even without his power was higher than Kotetsu’s. But for some reason he hadn’t imagined that _this_ was his secret. 

“ _Deboulé_!” He couldn’t help but watch, mesmerized. Each decided movement of his partner’s body sent a new shiver of desire down his spine. There was something about Barnaby like this, controlled and firm but as graceful as he always was, his body aligned perfectly as the defined muscles of his abdomen and buttocks held him proud as always and kept him from toppling at all. His shoulders were softer here, every portion of his body rippling individually as his hips shifted to take the weight of the next command. “ _Fouetté en tournant_!” 

Then it happened. 

Barnaby’s emerald eyes made contact with his through the door and he dropped to his heels. There was a strange shame on his face, already flushed and sweat-soaked from his dance. Blonde strands stuck to his brow and temples, the rest pulled back in a ponytail. “What’s wrong?” The woman’s voice asked and Kotetsu turned to run. 

“What are you doing here?” Barnaby asked, walking out the door as he mopped himself up. “How did you find me?” 

“B-Bunny.” Kotetsu smiled apologetically, flinching when his partner’s hand gripped the back of his shirt and dragged him into the studio he had been in. How was it that even sweat soaked Barnaby smelled fantastic? 

“Could you leave us? And shut the door on your way out.” Barnaby smiled. The woman who was obviously his teacher nodded. She was small and slight, but her stiff back, tight grey bun, and lithe muscles designated her the maestra. 

“Don’t be too hard on him.” She told the blonde as she walked out. “I will see you Thursday.” The door snapped shut and Kotetsu braced himself for the shouting. 

“Are you proud of yourself?” Barnaby asked, taking a drink of cold water from the thermos he had in his hand, still drying his curls. 

“Are you mad?” Kotetsu answered, trying as hard as he could not to think about just how fantastic Barnaby looked in those shorts that showed everything as he watched him in the wall length mirror across from them. Why on earth did Barnaby have to sit with his knees four miles apart? Did he even realize? 

“I haven’t decided yet.” The calm voice replied. At least there was a hint of amusement. “What exactly did you expect to accomplish?” 

“I just wanted to know where you went.” 

“Did you ever think that maybe this was something private?” The blonde’s eyebrows lifted. “That maybe you didn’t need to know.” 

“You’re really flexible.” Kotetsu couldn’t help himself. “I always wondered…” 

Barnaby released a snort of derision. “And you are like a slab of concrete.” 

“I’m flexible!” Kotetsu protested. 

“As flexible as steel.” Another derisive comment returned before he heard Bunny take another drink. 

“Why hide it?” Kotetsu dragged his eyes off the mirror and looked over. 

“Perhaps it is merely something I enjoy.” He met his gaze. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Kotetsu was thinking, mostly because he had seen him watching in the mirror. “And something that takes my mind of things.” He watched Kotetsu’s tongue wet his lips and nearly panted. He wasn’t sure when the sexual tension had filled the air, but he was distinctly aware of every movement of Kotetsu’s feline eyes. “Everyone needs a secret.” 

“You need a secret from me?” Kotetsu leaned closer, his mind was vaguely comprehending the fact that they were in a public place but mostly comprehending the idea of testing just exactly what he’d been missing by not knowing this about his partner. 

“I don’t even know your middle name.” Barnaby murmured, not letting their lips touch. They hovered a moment, tasting each other’s breath as Barnaby’s hand gripped a cool bottle in his work-out bag. “You know we’re in public, right?” 

“Ballet studios are sound proof and the door is shut.” He replied; tugging the younger’s shirt off. 

“How do you—Oh.” A smile pulled at his lips as they kissed. _Kaede._ He gasped as he was lifted onto his feet, hard hands finding his butt eagerly as Kotetsu bit his upper lip eagerly, delving his tongue into his mouth. He nearly moaned, the velvet of Kotetsu’s tongue was more forward than normal as he pulled Barnaby against him. 

“These shorts should be banned.” Kotetsu’s teeth found his earlobe as Barnaby jerked the brunette’s shirt off, letting it fall to the ground as he heard a complaint from the older. 

“Because you can’t figure out how to get them off?” Barnaby murmured, earning a swift bite to his throat as Kotetsu’s hands dragged the shorts off, letting the blonde rest back against the cool mirror and barre. He let out a shuddering breath as he felt teeth and lips on his calves; tongue on his knees. A pair of powerful hands slid up the back of his thighs as their owner made his way over his skin, nipping at his inner-thigh to coax the blonde to rest his leg on the barre behind him. “This isn’t going to hold my weight.” 

“Let's test that theory.” Kotetsu’s mouth found its way to his raphe, a pair of powerful fingers finding his tailbone to apply pressure and release endorphins. He heard the whimpers from Barnaby’s mouth, glancing to see his head up against the mirror, eyes half open. “Are you watching yourself?” He sounded amused. 

“Heh.” Barnaby gave a crooked grin. “Stop talking.” His hand tangled in his hair, planting his heel firmly on the ground to keep himself from falling despite his shaking leg. It was rare for Kotetsu to be so forward, Barnaby was usually the aggressor, making this whole situation that much more arousing. He wanted friction, but he couldn’t buck his hips with all his weight on the barre and it was infuriating. Every muscle in his lower body clenched when Kotetsu scraped his nails over the curve of his butt, one hand still massaging his tailbone. He made a mental note to ask Kotetsu later how he knew so much about erogenous zones and how he always managed to find the ones that he liked best. “St-Stop fucking with me!” He demanded; earning a lick to the base of his arousal that made his limbs quiver. “Kotetsu!” He whined when the hand on his tailbone left to keep his knee from coming down from the barre. 

“You are so needy today.” He sounded bemused. “I like it.” His voice was a growl as he let his teeth glide lightly over the corona, tongue running on the divoted bottom of his head just to hear him moan, head hitting the glass behind him. “Oh don’t close your eyes, I find it fascinating that you can’t take your eyes off yourself, the arrogance is sexy.” He earned a downward scowl before taking him in his mouth, letting the length of him slide along his tongue and teeth. He could tell how absolutely frustrated his partner was, unable to buck and ride for being pinned on the ballet barre. He shouldn’t have been as delighted as he was to feel those powerful muscles strain against his hand so he could stand. He let a low growl rumble his throat, hearing the delectable whine of his partner, as Barnaby nudged something into his hand. 

_Always prepared._ He turned the object around in his fingers and found it to be lube. He had a feeling that the blonde was nearly constantly prepared for the potential for sex; _Bunny_ was an apt nickname in more ways than one. He hollowed his cheeks; drawing back with a long, slow pull that left Barnaby wriggling his hips eagerly, lifting onto his toes to adjust on the barre. His fingernails slipped along his perineum before his fingertips found his opening, sliding against the tight ring of muscle. He heard a high pitched, impatient whine from the man above him and slid the first digit of his middle finger in, working him wider as his rhythm picked back up again, teeth scraping the excited flesh. When he added a second finger he curled them in and found his prostate. 

That was it, Barnaby felt like white lightening had struck him and he came, spilling into his partner’s mouth. He barely had a chance to glimpse the ejaculate dripping from Kotetsu’s mouth before he licked it up and rose. Oh Barnaby knew what was next, wriggling to hopefully be let down from the barre as he put his feet down. 

“Oh you want down?” Kotetsu asked, the bare skin of his tanned shoulders and chest were glistening from the effort of restraining himself and Barnaby could nearly feel the heat of his arousal straining against his jeans. He couldn’t take his eyes off the etched pattern of his iliopsoas, the powerful fingers slick with lube that slid on his buttons as he tugged his pants off, letting them drop to the floor with the silk boxers. 

“You’re wearing my underwear.” Barnaby noticed hoarsely, earning a grin from Kotetsu as he stepped closer. 

“You want to watch?” He smoothed his nails over his hips, arousal hot against his navel. “You’ll have to turn around to see anything.” He murmured low, voice full of need. 

Barnaby loved it when he was in this kind of mood: possessive and demanding. So he obliged… sort of. His hands gripped the barre as he turned to face the mirror, stretching his back out slowly as he tilted his pelvis back and up, letting his legs spread into a power stance that Kotetsu knew would keep him steady in a goddamned earthquake. “Satisfactory?” He glanced at Kotetsu in the mirror, shivering at the sheer force of his gaze in the reflection, but it didn’t shake his smirk. 

He earned his response as two fingers found their way in again. He watched his own eyes flutter, shit they needed mirrors in the master bedroom now. He jerked back, not letting Kotetsu control the speed and earned a hard hand on his hip. He whined, hating surrendering control, or maybe that whine was because a third finger had joined. “K-Kotetsu.” He panted, feeling himself begin to harden again unwittingly. _Well hell… he’s not even going to give me a fucking break_. He thrust back again, whimpering when the fingers were removed. 

“Behave yourself.” 

Barnaby looked into the mirror to see those golden eyes watching him again, feline and possessive. He pressed his hips back for more friction, letting out a groan when he felt his head, hot and ready, against his entrance. He couldn’t even grin as he heard Kotetsu’s groan when he slid in, no he was too drawn in by the heat of him, by the feeling of their bodies junctioning. Each fresh movement was a lifetime’s worth of pleasure and Barnaby gripped the barre with a splintering grip. He moaned, barely even coherent as he pressed back to meet each thrust, letting their bodies crash together. Hands gripped his hips with a force Kotetsu rarely applied and Barnaby was certain he wouldn’t be walking straight for a day, or wearing a belt over the bruises that would be oddly hand-shaped. 

He was less concerned with the mirrors now, bending at the waist to sink his teeth into Barnaby’s trapezius as he replaced his hands on his shoulders. Their movements were in unison now; the tight heat that was his partner was the only thing that his mind was concerned with as his movements became more erratic. He felt Barnaby’s elbows collapse, setting them both at another angle that hit points Kotetsu never even knew existed as he hit his peak with lights exploding in his eyes, tumbling into his orgasm at nearly the same time as the blonde beneath him. He wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling when his arms gave out, earning a panted ‘thanks’. 

“You couldn’t use a condom?” The blonde bitched and Kotetsu couldn’t help but laugh. Of all things, that _would_ be his first concern at this moment. 


End file.
